


Say My Name

by CertainUncertainty



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainUncertainty/pseuds/CertainUncertainty
Summary: “Call me Bacon one more time. Let’s see what happens.”





	Say My Name

Living with a group of men, all idols, was a pain in the ass. As a live-in maid, you picked up after someone who thought you shouldn’t have it easy or turned down requests to wear the typical maid’s outfit. (How they found out your size, the world may never know.) You knew they were just having fun and the other members often apologized for those wacky, what-the-fuck moments, but still. You figured out ways to make it bearable, to get even. For instance, Baekhyun? He was very touchy about your chosen nickname for him and made sure you knew he didn’t like it.

You were taking a break in the kitchen, sipping water from a cup and snacking on sliced apples when the Loud One **™** came in. His hair was wet so you assumed he’d just gotten out the shower. They’d been practicing down in the dance studio since you woke up. “Morning.” You said cheerfully but didn’t get a reply back. So, you tried again. “I said good morning, Bacon.“

You were still graced with nothing as he yanked the fridge open and stuck his head inside. This was another common occurrence in this wacky household. Having to deal with partially thawed or room temperature food because cold showers were “the devil.”

“_____, did you drink the last of the orange juice?”

His muffled voice made you jump since you had given up on getting a response. The question was absurd. You’d been instructed not to consume their labeled food and drinks. However, there was nothing in the contract that said you couldn’t do anything to them. You cocked your head to the side when he stood up and looked your way, pretending to be in deep thought. “That depends, Bacon. Was it the carton that had a lone  _drop_ left in it taking up precious space? The one with your name on it?”

Baekhyun slammed the door shut. “Tell me you didn’t.”

You shrugged nonchalantly, pushed away from the kitchen island to put your cup and plate away. “If I’m not?” You turned around and stepped up to him, bopping him on the nose with a finger. His eyes, usually sparkling with mirth, narrowed. Oh, good. He was annoyed, too. You turned to the fridge and pulled it open, bending over to search the second shelf. “Bacon, you get worked up too easily. There’s no fun teasing you,” you pulled a cup out of the fridge, “if you’re gonna just blow it every time I do something.”

You held the cup up to his chest, poked him with your pinky, and waited for him to take the cup. Baekhyun kept his eyes on your face and didn’t move an inch. Seeing this as some sort of mental showdown, you stared back. His eyes held your stare for a few seconds before dropping down. What the hell was he looking at? You pressed your lips together and felt that they were dry. You needed more water, but dammit you weren’t getting it until he broke first. You settled on licking them. His eyes dropped again.

And they didn’t come back up.

….. _Ohhhh._

“Bacon, is there something on my lips?” You asked innocently, biting your bottom lip teasingly.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that, _____?” His voice was low like an idle engine. “Do you do it because you  _want_ me to say something?” He took a step closer, grabbing the cup and setting it down. “Do you  _want_ me to do something?”

His words were like a cup of hot cocoa. They burned when you inhaled them, settling low in your stomach with a cozy warmth you’d longed for. You weren’t a saint. Even a nun would question her faith with their constant flirting and teasing. So, did you want him to do something? Anything?

Maybe.

You stuck your chin up at him and held your ground. “Like what?”

His eyes searched yours before licking his bottom lip slowly, drawing your attention to his mouth as he spoke hushed words. “Call me Bacon one more time. Let’s see what happens.”

Common sense told you to back down. Let him win and keep your job. It also wondered why how you even got here. Why weren’t you doing your chores or out shopping or walking dogs or something — anything but standing here, toe to toe with the Loud One **™**. This was a dangerous situation. A bad one. But, fuck, you couldn’t resist the dare to call his bluff.

Your lips curled into a smirk. “As you wish,  _Bacon_.”

You think you saw him bite down on his lip before you were spun around and your stomach was pressed into the island countertop. Your hands hit the clean surface with a smack. Your body was caged in by his leaving you little space to move. His teeth grazed the edge of your ear. You yelped, bucking against him, but he didn’t budge. “You’re such a bratty little girl, huh? You like pushing and  _pushing_  me until I snap? You want me to put my hands on you?”

You opened your mouth to protest, to tell him that you weren’t a brat — he was — but the words died on the tip of your tongue. You may be petty and childish at times, but never a liar. Truth be told, working as a maid for EXO was fucking irritating. When they were home, you never had time to relieve stress or sexual frustration for fear of being walked in on. He was right. You liked teasing and toying with them. With him. Maybe it was the way he reacted that kept you coming back. He was the only one who seemed as frustrated as you were, even if it was for different reasons. “Fuck.”

“Mmm. That’s right.” He circled his hips, grinding his growing erection on your ass. “What’s my name?” His breath was a hot whisper on your neck that made you shiver. Still, you wouldn’t concede.

“Hm, Bacon.” You fought back a giggle as you wiggled against him. His hand rested on your hip and forced you to be still.

“Wrong.” He tightened his grip. “Try again.”

“Bac—“ His tongue ghosted over the edge of your ear, and your mouth clamped shut. You went still as it reached your earlobe.

“Hm? I didn’t hear you, baby.” He pressed closer, gently pushing your shoulders down and freeing your stomach. It wasn’t the most comfortable position as your ribs now supported your combined weight. “What’s my name?”

Okay, so the situation didn’t look good, but you weren’t going to give in. Hell would freeze over first. “Bacon.” You gritted out as you tried to find a more comfortable position.

He sighed before his teeth caught and clamped down on your earlobe. “Ah, _____. You do realize the others will come up soon, right? Do you want them to see you like this? With me?” His free arm crossed over your hands and gripped the opposite shoulder, pulling you flush against his body. The hand on your hip traced the waist of your jeans to the front, and his fingers played with the button above the zipper. “Be a good girl and tell me, what’s my name?”

Instead of answering, your hands pulled on his arm. No give. You wiggled some more. He wouldn’t move. Short of hurting him, which you really didn’t want to do, it seemed like your only option would be to give him what he wanted. Feeling his hard dick pressing into your ass, however, presented an entirely different solution. Two could play this game.

You dropped your hands back onto the countertop for leverage and shoved back onto him, hard. He let out a grunt and lowered his head onto your shoulder. Once you were sure he wasn’t hurt, you began to move against him, dancing almost. Just swaying side to side, making sure your bodies were in constant contact. The sharp intake of air let you know that the tables had turned. The ball was in your court. “Do you want the others to see  _you_ like this, Bacon? Do you want them to see you cum on yourself just from a little grinding?” You looked at him over your shoulder and pouted. “What would they think?”

At that, he jerked his hips back and the hand on your shoulder wrapped around your throat. “They’d be so  _fucking_ jealous.” He growled before sinking his teeth into your neck, biting down on the skin before pulling back. It was just his luck that he’d found  _that spot_ that flipped your switch. You practically melted, pushing your hips out and moaning softly. “You like that, baby? Want more? Oh, fuck, I can give you more.”

He gently squeezed your throat, just enough for you to need to take deeper breaths, as his other hand worked your pants open. The second the fly was down, he slipped his hand inside of your panties, fingers hunting through the tight space for — “Ohhh, shit.” You cried out, arching against him as a long finger found your clit. His other fingers joined it, and together they continued further. His index and pinky fingers spread you open, allowing his middle and ring finger to get inside. Holy shiiiit. His deft fingers worked you over, starting with shallow dips into your heat to test your reaction. You shamelessly ground down onto the palm of his hand, eager for the penetration. While a vibrator was a decent substitute, it couldn’t react and adjust. Or choke you. Fuck.

His lips placed hot open-mouthed kisses on the skin he had access to. “Come on, _____. I’ll give you more, so much more. Just say it.” He squeezed your throat again. “Say my fucking name.”

“More…” You repeated breathlessly, on the verge of losing your fucking mind.

“Then say it, beautiful.” He twisted his fingers up to grab your jaw and turn your head to face him. His lips ghosted over yours before capturing them in a hard yet brief kiss. “What’s my name?”

“Baek — no, Bac — shit!” Your mind refused to lose the battle, but your cunt, soaking wet now, was sure losing one battle wouldn’t cost you the war. As if sensing your inner turmoil, Baekhyun pushed his fingers in deeper until his hand was flat against you.

He gave your throat another squeeze, this time holding it long enough for your lungs to start burning. “Come on, baby.” He scissored his fingers apart. “You want to cum for me, don’t you? All over my hand, ruin your panties? I’ll let you, if you tell me what I want to hear.” He bit the spot behind your ear again, pulling another moan from you. “Say my fucking name, baby.”

Somewhere, a door opened, and voices drifted through the air. Panic flooded your system, and you reached for his hand. “Some-someone’s coming!”

“ _Then say it._ ” He growled in your ear, doubling his efforts. “Or else they’ll see how wet I made you just from touching you. Do you want them to see?”

Dammit. Dammit.  _Dammit._

Was he really not going to give up? Didn’t he care what would happen if someone found out about this? To make matters worse, you were going to cum soon. And it wasn’t going to happen quietly. “Please, I-I’m gonna — I can’t —“

“Fuck, baby.” His hand dropped from your throat to your breast and squeezed. “Don’t give in. That’s fine with me. You’ll cum screaming, and they’ll get to watch me fuck you nice and slow, right here on this counter.” His teeth caught your earlobe. “ _I want that. I want them to see how good I’d make you feel._ And it wouldn’t be the last time. I wouldn’t let another day go by without me spending time between these beautiful thighs. I’ll take you in every way I can think of. Getting you to say my name — because you will — over and over until your throat’s raw and your voice is gone. This pussy’s  _mine_ now.”

Your orgasm hit you fast and hard. “BAEKHYUN!” You cried out, nearly screaming. His hand returned to your throat and squeezed hard to choke the sound off. His other hand continued moving.

“_____?” Minseok called out from the living room. You tried to stand upright, but Baekhyun wouldn’t allow it.

“It’s just hyung. He won’t mind. In the kitchen!” Baekhyun whispered as he trapped your clit between the knuckles of his fingers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Even that was too much, and you let out another choked moan of his name.

You slapped at the counter as sensitivity began to set in, desperately moving your hips to get away. “No…”

Baekhyun chuckled and backed off, pulling his hand from your pants just as Minseok rounded the corner. His eyes widened as he looked at you then Baekhyun. “It everything okay?”

As you caught your breath, Baekhyun passed by sucking on his fingers. “Everything’s great. _____ was showing me that she  _does_ know how to say my name right.” With a toothy grin, he disappeared.


End file.
